


Just This Once

by Freya1970



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Obscure and British Commentfest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just this once will you please listen to me!” Post RoTDs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



“Just this once will you please listen to me!” It was the familiar demand the Doctor made when he knew he was losing an argument that he wanted to win. 

But she was done arguing with him. There was no turning back. She had made her decision. Tegan continued her pace towards the door of the large warehouse that he had brought her too.

“I'm sorry, Doc, but I've made up my mind!”

The Doctor had had enough of this! “Won't you reconsider?” The Doctor said plunging his hands in his coat pockets; searching for the elusive cricket ball.

It was then that Tegan quickly turned around and quickly closed the distance between them; her eyes blazing with hellfire. Oh how he loved how it burned him. It's why he did thing like this to her. “No! I won't agree to buy this warehouse as one of your idea of teaching Troy how to play cricket.”

The Timelord was insane if he thought for one moment that she'd allow their twelve year old son to spend time in this dusty and smelly warehouse. It would be another weekend family project that would end up in them never finish--

He kissed her. Just out of the blue he had pulled her close and then her thoughts trailed off into nothing.

He felt her anger being extinguished as he gathered the Earth woman who could quite possibly conquer the universe with a glare. The Master where ever he was would be quite disappointed in not capturing such a rare creature and delighting in watching her anger turn into passion. Yes, she was quarrelsome, stubborn but when her body melded against his own...if he had let her go all those years ago...he wouldn't have felt heaven burning as it was now. 

Tegan opened her eyes and saw that her husband was watching her after he finished kissing her. He had taken away her advantage. Her anger was quenched and there wasn't even a single thought of escaping going through her mind.

She sighed, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Well?” 

Tegan stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder at him and said; “Just this once.”


End file.
